The Silver Lining
by SchizophrenticDolphin
Summary: Ginny, troubled by a failing marriage and memories of the past, is looking for an escape. She is shocked to find that escape in the intimidating Malfoy Manor, whose history is riddled with tragedy like her own and whose master is as scarred as she.
1. Frustration

Author's Note: I know a lot of you have been expecting an update to 'Of Paintbrushes and the Perfect Pants' and, unfortunately, I just don't think it is going to happen. I know I told you all that I would finish it, but I just don't like it anymore. It doesn't give me inspiration like it did a few years ago. So, in return, I'm going to try to write out an entire fic in two weeks. I already have an outline divided by chapters of what is going to happen, so it should be updated every two days or so. I hope you don't hate me because of my inability to finish OPPP. If you want to write the ending, feel free. You can send it to me too! I would love that. And if I can get a few, I'll post the best one as the conclusion to the story (with full credit to whoever the author is, of course). Doesn't that sound like fun?

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I hope you can forgive me and accept this as my apology.

* * *

He didn't say a word as he shrugged on his coat and heavy woolen scarf, preparing for the work day in tense silence. He drank a stale cup of coffee while gazing at the floor, purposefully not looking at the woman who sat in the large armchair across the room. After tiring of the lukewarm liquid, he sat the half empty mug on the counter and walked swiftly out the front door. Without a backward glance

This was the routine. Their anger erupted in the evenings, only to cool into bitter silence the following morning. They used to try to compromise when the children were young. Now however, with all out of the house save one, this unspoken truce had been disregarded. It had not always been like this, of course. All couples start out perfect and happy in the beginning, before poisonous thoughts seep into the mind and proceed to destroy the heart. Their poison was the past. His nightmares. Her doubts. His anger and regret. Her desire to forget.

Ginny rose from her chair a few minutes after the door slammed shut; either by wind or by force Ginny did not know. There was no use dwelling on the argument. This was just how her life was. The blissful years of the early days of marriage were long gone, nothing more than memories captured in the few moving portraits around their house. She had known it was going to be difficult when she married him. She had always hoped, however, that in the end, love would win. That her life could be perfect because she was marrying the famous boy of her childhood dreams. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy that could do anything, the boy that would make her life wonderful.

If only it could have been that simple.

Ginny continued tidying up the mess of their most recent fight: the broken glass that had been shattered against the wall, the papers that had been pushed off the kitchen table, the picture frame that had fallen behind the couch, too embarrassed by such displays of anger to remain so visible. It was not that their most recent fight had been any more than normal, Ginny considered while sweeping away the last of the glass shards, it was just that she was reaching her limit. She couldn't take this any longer. There was something wrong between them that no amount of love or compromise could fix. Maybe after a year or so, they could try again. For now, however, happiness was impossible and they both knew it.

Sighing, Ginny made her way to the shower. She needed the steam if she ever wished to clear her thoughts enough to make a mature decision. Her reflection in the large bathroom mirror caught her eye. She mostly avoided mirrors these days and could barely recognize the tired stranger who looked at her. Dark circles surrounded eyes that once sparkled with life but now were dull with exhaustion. Fine lines were beginning to etch her face, creating delicate webbing from her eyes and around her mouth. Lines that told more stories of sadness and anger than of laughter. Her hair, a chaotic mess, was still the vibrant Weasley red, but the gold tinge of youth had faded. The woman in front of her was no longer the smiling, joking girl of her school days. The thought brought bright, unshed tears to Ginny's eyes.

After taking a quick shower, Ginny threw a few things into a large canvass purse. She was just going to get out of the house for a few days. She needed that to clear her head. She was positive he would not find himself missing her. She considered writing a note, but couldn't think of anything to say. She didn't know how long she would need to be alone and she highly doubted he would even attempt to look for her even if a note were not left.

Perhaps it was whatever made her fall for him in the first place, perhaps just marital commitment. Either way, she couldn't bring herself to just leave. So, compromising, she scribbled that she would be in contact with him when she was ready to talk.

_There, _Ginny thought, placing the Post-it note on the fridge before heading for the door. She highly doubted Harry would care that she was gone. He was probably going to stay at her brother's for a few days anyway. He always ran for Ron and Hermione whenever things got particularly bad with the relationship. It was one of the many things that bothered Ginny about marrying her brother's best friend. He always had someone to run to. Where did that leave her?

The brisk wind slapped her face as she stepped out the front door. Though she loved the location of their small house, with the gorgeous, unobstructed views and the quiet peace of the country, living on a hill without trees definitely did have its drawbacks. The wind was certainly one of them. Pulling her coat closer, Ginny apparated.

The small pub was loud when she stepped in from the back door. The Yodeling Dwarf was one of the few places in town that belonged solely to the wizarding world. Due to the low concentration of wizards in the area, there was no need for much more than this, a small but friendly place to gossip, relax, and have a pint of delicious butterbeer. Ginny sat at the worn bar, relieved to be out of the house at last.

"What'll it be fer you, miss?" the bartender asked politely, drying off a glass mug.

"Just some tea, please."

He brought her a steaming cup a few moments later. Ginny breathed in its warm aroma before taking a careful sip of the boiling liquid. It felt nice as it crept down her throat, warming her as it went. The strong taste brought with it a bit of liveliness that Ginny thought had been lost in the fight of last night.

She was just beginning to think that perhaps she could have a good day when she looked to up to see the back of a head she certainly did not want to see. Though she had rarely caught but passing glimpses of him on the covers of various cheap magazines since her days at school, the appearance was undeniable. The pale blond hair had been perfectly placed, the expensive robes were not showing a speck of dust, and Ginny had no doubt the cologne that wafted towards her cost more than her entire wardrobe.

_Malfoy._


	2. Unexpected

Ginny's curiosity overcame her common sense, however, as she peered over her cup at the blond head

Ginny's curiosity overcame her common sense, however, as she peered over her cup at the blond head. She knew she should leave. She did not want to run into any school acquaintances looking like she just rolled out of bed, much less one that would make fun of her mercilessly for it. Yet something inside her craved the excitement this new experience brought.

"Can I help you?" a voice said, interrupting her thoughts with aristocratic precision.

The man had turned around during Ginny's mental battle and was staring into down with cold, gray eyes. _He hasn't aged a day since he left school,_ Ginny thought, still gazing speechless at the face of the enemy of her schooldays. His hair looked different, falling almost delicately around his face, somehow softening the pointed features. Ginny supposed that was because he was no longer applying near-lethal amounts of product like he did when they were younger.

"Excuse me…?" the man said again, uncertain of the silence that greeted his previous question.

No, it was not just the lack of gel that made the man look differently. His face _was_ softer, lacking the hard, pointed features she remembered. And his eyes weren't gray at all but instead a stormy blue-green color. Maybe she just never looked at him close enough in school to notice these things.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny muttered quickly, hoping he didn't think she was a complete idiot for just standing staring at him for the past few moments. She waited for the sarcastic comment that was surely on the man's lips.

"It's fine," he answered. Ginny was shocked to hear no mockery in his voice. "Although you might want to purchase another cup of tea seeing how the majority of you cup is on the floor."

"Oh." Ginny could feel the hot blush of embarrassment creeping up her cheeks. This couldn't be the same person she went to school with. It was impossible. His voice remained polite and almost kind though Ginny was quite certain she had made an absolute fool of herself. The Draco Malfoy she knew would have verbally ripped her to shreds by now. "I just thought… Well," Ginny started, figuring if he hadn't figured out who she was by know, she might as well ask. "I thought you were someone I went to school with."

To her surprise, the man smiled. Not a smirk. Not a leer. Not a grimace. An actual smile with some hint of warmth and humor behind it. "I think you might be mistaking me. Unless you left Hogwarts a few years ago, in that case, it would be very possible."

Ginny laughed in spite of herself. "No, I left that school quite a long time ago. I was there during the war, actually." Ginny knew this gave away her age, but this smiling man did not seem to mind as he took a seat next to her. It convinced her that she really must have been mistaken. After all, just because someone had money and blond hair didn't make him a Malfoy.

"Really? That is fascinating," he said, sounding truly interested. "I have tried to learn all I can about the final battle there but Hogwarts very much wants to forget what happened that day. I've mainly learned what I know by first-hand accounts. It's a shame that even my own fa-"

"Scorpius," a cold voice said from somewhere behind Ginny.

The young man stopped midsentence and smiled apologetically. There was something familiar about that name though Ginny couldn't quite place it.

"Well, who do we have here?"

That voice again. Ginny was sure she heard it somewhere. Maybe work? One of Harry's associates? A parent of one of the children's friends—

Ginny's eyes widened in shock. It all fell into place. She swiveled on the barstool slowly, finding herself face to face with one who could be none other than Draco Malfoy. His skin, pale enough to match his white-blond hair, showed few signs of age and his twisted sneer was the exact same as it had been in school. Though he was dressed in muggle clothes, the dark navy slacks and white button up seemed to look perfect on him. His eyes, dark and mocking, took a quick assessment of Ginny's appearance, from her jeans and sweater to her slightly worn wool jacket to her tangled mess of red curls. After finishing, the grey orbs seemed to light up with mockery.

"I feel I should introduce you, but I didn't catch your name…" the young man, Scorpius Draco had called him, said expectantly.

"Ginny Weasley," Draco said, taking the hand that was not holding the mug and bowing over it rather extravagantly. "Or, I suppose, Potter now." The cold smirk never left his face.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said, hoping her voice held the same cold contempt that his had. "Or is it Goyle? Did you decide to take your husband's name? I can't remember." She knew it was immature and childish to resort to petty insults like they were teenagers again, but something in his haughty tone made her blood boil. Or maybe it was just the mentioning of her husband.

"Glad to see your wit is still intact," Draco replied scathingly. "I see you have met my son. I hope you have taught him firsthand how utterly vile you Weasleys are. I'm afraid, however, that he must leave your company now."

Scorpius looked from his father to Ginny, confused by the sudden violence of the exchange. When his father made his way to the back exit, Scorpius dared to give Ginny a small smile, his eyes asking the questions he could not. At least, not with his father within earshot. Ginny, smiled but kept her eyes on her empty cup. As polite as the young Malfoy was, she had no intent of trying to make him stay.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, spared no backward glance toward the redhead sitting at the bar and made straight for the exit, enjoying the cool wind on his face. She certainly looked like a wreck, which pleased him to an extent. She must not have had a decent night's sleep in weeks. He tried to smile at that, ignoring the depth of sadness that he had seen in her eyes.


	3. Interrogation

Ginny sighed as she collapsed onto the small bed

Ginny sighed as she collapsed onto the small bed. The room she had rented above the Yodeling Dwarf was small with only a tiny desk against an otherwise bare wall and the bed which rested beside the battered dresser. Her clothes, all unpacked, now resided in only one drawer, a fact that would certainly propose its own problems in the future. For now, however, Ginny was much too tired to care about her lack of garments.

Of course she should have realized that the striking blond was Draco's son. No two people on the planet could look that similar. She vaguely remembered the birth announcement in the _Prophet_, rejoicing over the birth of the newest heir to the Malfoy fortune. _The Witch's Mouth _seemed to closely resemble a Malfoy family album during those first years, publishing every little accomplishment of the young child from his first steps to his first autograph. While Harry and Ginny had always relentlessly fought the press regarding their children, Draco and his silent wife seemed intent on keeping their son directly in that media spotlight. This continued until the scandal about Mrs. Astoria Malfoy was uncovered. Astoria's crime was the involvement in an intense muggle torturing project right after He fell, an attempt to reunite the scattered Death Eaters. Ginny was surprised she had eluded capture as long as she had. But then again, now it seemed that everyone over the age of thirty-five had a past that they wanted to hide. With this discovery, the focus shifted from the golden child to his mother. Astoria, unable to handle the stress, took to her bed almost immediately. Four months later, she was dead. The official story attributed this to her history of poor health. Ginny suspected that her departure from this world had been hastened by her husband, but her suspicions went unmentioned in _The Prophet_ as well as the cheap tabloids like _The Witch's Mouth_.

Ginny sighed and rolled over, tracing the patterns on the faded blue comforter. It was pointless to contemplate the Malfoy family history. The chances that she was going to run into that family again were about the same as her being mauled by an over-emotional hippogiff. It just was not going to happen. Ginny yawned widely. The bed felt so comfortable; it was hard to focus her thoughts. Swiftly, without bothering to undress or even pull back the covers, Ginny fell asleep, her hand resting on the light blue fleur-de-lis it had been tracing.

_Darkness. Screams. _

_Her friends were falling, dying. She couldn't help them._

_She heard a voice yell her name, but it was impossible to see who._

_She tried to respond but when she opened her mouth all that came out was cruel, high-pitched laughter._

Ginny awoke to complete darkness, drenched. Her sweater stuck uncomfortably to her back while beads of sweat condensed on her face. A dream, she told herself firmly. Just a dream. Just another dream. It wasn't anything new; she had experienced similar nightmares on occasion since her first year. The nightmares grew more frequent after the battle at Hogwarts and had continued to plague her as she matured. She was accustomed to waking up in sweat-soaked pajamas, a silent scream on her lips, but that didn't lessen the shaky feeling she experienced after waking from one.

Shaking her head slightly, as if the simple action would be able to shake out some of the screams, Ginny got up from the bed and made way for the bathroom at the end of the hall. Thankfully, it was unoccupied and Ginny rushed gratefully inside. Ginny splashed the freezing water onto her face, washing away the sweat. It felt wonderful, as it always did. The trembling in her hands had stopped, at least. Deciding that was good enough for the present, Ginny made her way back to her room. Upon entering, she glanced to her right. The clock on the dresser stated it was six twenty. Ginny assumed it was in the AM hours due to the soft orange light that was beginning to glow behind the pulled curtains. Apparently, she had been more tired than she thought. Sleeping for twelve hours straight was not exactly her normal routine. Deciding that was more than enough rest, Ginny threw on some clean clothes and made her way down to the pub, hoping breakfast was better than the hasty dinner she had eaten prior to getting her room the previous day.

The Yodeling Dwarf was full of the busy morning commuters, all talking rapidly about business deals or with their noses stuck in the _Daily Prophet_. Ginny took a place at a small table in the corner, hoping she would be able to eat her breakfast in peace.

She was debating on what to order when a smooth voice interrupted her talking to the waitress.

"Might I suggest the vegetable omelet?" Looking up from the breakfast menu, Ginny couldn't even be annoyed at the disruption and smiled slightly.

"Scorpius Malfoy, correct?" she said, extending her hand to the man who had taken a seat opposite her.

"How kind of you to remember, Mrs. Potter," the young man replied, taking her hand warmly in his own.

"Please. Call me Ginny."

Scorpius smiled, showing unnaturally white, even teeth. "Ginny it is then," he continued. "I was hoping to find you here this morning."

"Oh? Why is that?'

"I must be allowed to apologize on behalf of my father. He was very rude to you yesterday in a way that was most unlike him." If Scorpius heard Ginny's snort, he chose to ignore it. "I'm he is not always the most tolerant person. I do hope though, that he will not prohibit you from speaking with me."

"Of course not!" _Even if he is a complete git,_ Ginny added mentally. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"First of all," He started with the calm aura of someone who is used to asking questions, "How do you know my father?"

Ginny was surprised Draco Malfoy had not ranted to his son about the Weasley family, considering how much he had hated them in school. "Well, we are… acquaintances from Hogwarts." She thought that was a fair response. It would have been a lie to say they were friends, but saying they absolutely detested each other seemed a bit harsh.

"So you were in school during the Dark Lord's rise to power?"

"Yes," Ginny responded, slightly uneasy at Scorpius's use of the same term the Death Eaters had used.

"Were you there during the final battle?" The blue tinted eyes seemed to glow with the excitement his tone did not portray.

Ginny was saved from answering his question, however, by the arrival of her food. The omelet did not smell as delicious as her mother's cooking, but it was certainly edible. Hoping that Scorpius had been distracted from his interrogation, Ginny looked up and laughed, all unease vanishing immediately.

The look on Scorpius's face was such an utter display of revulsion that Ginny thought her omelet had transformed into the entrails of some strange animal.

"I thought you recommended this?" Ginny said, taking a bite.

"Well yes," Scorpius said, recovering his composure slightly. "Simply because it is the only thing on the menu that even resembles edible food."

Ginny swallowed. It wasn't _that_ bad.

"I must be going," Scorpius said suddenly. Ginny wondered if it was because he was going to be sick over the sight of her eating the omelet. "But please, can we speak again soon?"

"Of course. Any time you wish."

"Tomorrow evening then."

"Agreed."

With a quick smile and nod, Scorpius Malfoy rushed out the back door leaving a confused but smiling Ginny alone at the table in the corner, halfheartedly eating her omelet.


	4. Dinner

The next evening came quickly. Ginny sat at a small table by the window and waited for her young questioner to meet her. The Yodeling Dwarf was not as busy as it had been earlier, just a couple men and women scattered about talking quietly or reading the _Prophet _while sipping their tea. Ginny pulled a copy of the _Witch's Mouth _from her bag and settled in to wait for Scorpius. She still did not quite know what to think about the young Malfoy. He was certainly polite and pleasant, but he still belonged to a long tradition of cruelty and malice that could not have been lost on the latest generation.

Ginny's musings on the boy were interrupted when Scorpius Malfoy entered and confidently walked to her table, a small but warm smile lighting up his pale face.

"Ms Ginny, what a pleasure to see you again," he said softly, extending a hand to her. Considering his demeanor, Ginny was surprised he didn't brush his lips against the back of her hand when she placed it in his. "I hope you are well?"

Ginny smiled. "Very well, thank you. And how have you been? Your father has not banned you from meeting with me, I see."

Scorpius's smile faded for an instant. "He doesn't exactly know that I have come to see you," he stated softly, "but that is all beside the point."

The waitress had stopped at their table, waiting expectantly for an order.

"Erm," Ginny started, feeling slightly uneasy since yesterday's food choice had caused so much disgust for Scorpius. Her uncomfortable mutterings were silenced when Scorpius interjected.

"We won't be eating here, thank you."

When the waitress left rather abruptly, Ginny, confused, just looked down at her magazine.

"I cannot believe you read that garbage," Scorpius said abruptly.

"It's purely entertainment; I don't actually take this stuff seriously.

"Well, you should not have purchased it. By buying that filth, you have contributed to the slandering, repulsive culture that creates it." The hatred in his voice was unmistakable. A sneer flashed on his lips. For the first time since their meeting, Scorpius seemed exactly like his father.

"Oh," Ginny said, thrown off guard by his behavior, "Sorry, then." Attempting to quickly change the subject, she inquired as to where they might be eating.

Scorpius stood and offered his arm to her. His normal kind demeanor was returning. "We will be going someplace else." He smiled, "It's a surprise."

Ginny hesitantly took his arm and instantly felt the unpleasant feeling of apparition. Once her feet hit the ground again at their destination, it took a few seconds to regain her balance. She was glad she had not eaten at the Yodeling Dwarf. If she had, she would have lost her meal on Scoripus's gleaming shoes.

"I would like to welcome you to my house," Scorpius said with a strong tenor of pride in his voice.

Ginny looked up. 'House' was an understatement; 'palace' was a little better. The entire landscape was dominated by a mansion of dark brick and gleaming marble. Gardens lined the pathway that lead up to the huge front door. The effect was breathtaking.

And more than a bit unnerving.

"What?" Ginny sputtered after regaining her senses, "You took me to your _house_? Can't we go to a restaurant? Why here? Your father is--"

"My father isn't here," Scorpius interrupted. "Our cook has prepared some lovely grilled salmon that will convince you to never eat at that godforsaken inn again."

Ginny reluctantly followed the young Malfoy into the house. Although she didn't necessarily want to be in the same house that the Malfoy family had owned for generations, if it was just her and Scorpius it couldn't be that bad. Draco Malfoy's son, against all odds, seemed to have turned out a pleasant and well-balanced individual unlike the rest of the family.

When she was seated at the end of a sparkling dining table, she knew she had made the right decision. The smells that wafted from the kitchen area were to die for. Not to mention the room was unspeakable gorgeous with crystal chandeliers and pure white marble floors. Dominating the décor, however, was a huge painting of Roman ruin with clouds in the background that moved lazily across the deep blue sky. It was uncommonly serene for a man of Draco Malfoy's tastes.

The feast was about to begin when a small house elf scurried into the room.

"Young Master Malfoy," it squeaked with an impossibly low bow to Scorpius, "Your--"

Ginny couldn't hear the rest because she was distracted by a tall man in an impeccable black suit walked into the room from behind the elf. His silver hair gleamed unnaturally in the soft light of the chandeliers. He would have looked near angelic had it not been for the malicious sneer on his face.

"Why if it isn't Mrs. Potter," his voiced dripped with sarcasm. "What a pleasure it is to see you again. And in my own house, no less."

Draco Malfoy was home.


	5. Discomfort

I must apologize that it's taken me about a year to update. It is very hard to write when I'm in school but hopefully I'll be able to finish this within a few months. And just to clarify something that has been asked a few times in the reviews: **Ginny will not end up with Scorpius**. You will get your G/D fluff soon, I promise!

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

-SD

hr

Draco Malfoy stood in the elaborate arched entrance of the dining room, his mouth tense and his eyes cold. Ginny was frozen in shock. Scorpius had promised her that he was out but obviously, this was not the case. Draco just stared at her, his contempt making the small frown lines on his forehead grow more pronounced even in the soft lighting of the room.

The cold silence was broken by Scorpius.

"I apologize for the surprise, Father," his tone was smooth and calming, much like someone who was accustomed to intense situations, "Would you care to join us?"

Draco, however, acted like he hadn't heard his son.

"What brings you to my--" one side of his lips twitched up into the classic Malfoy smirk, "_humble_ abode?"

"Your son invited me." Ginny mentally cursed for not being able to come up with something just as bitingly sarcastic, but the presence of the younger Scorpius made her uncomfortable. If it was just she and Malfoy, she could revert to her childhood nasty retorts without remorse. Unfortunately, with Scorpius in the room she couldn't make herself get into the verbal combat mode that his father was so accustomed to.

Adding to her discomfort was Draco Malfoy's apparent sense of her mental dilemma. He laughed softly, mocking Ginny's social incompetence. With one last hard look at his son, he left.

"I must apologize for my father," Scorpius said immediately after his father left the room, "_again_. He had no right to be so impolite. It is very unlike him."

Ginny would have laughed if the young man had not been so serious. Unlike Draco Malfoy to be rude? It had to be a joke.

Yet, Scorpius did not laugh, instead he continued apologetically, "Please do not allow yourself to feel unwelcome here. I really would like to speak with you but, if you feel too uncomfortable, I will not stop you from leaving. It is your choice."

Ginny considered leaving but with one glance at the pleading look on Scorpius's face, the thought vanished completely. Anyways, leaving would just be admitting defeat.

"Of course I'll stay for dinner," Ginny said with a warm smile to Scorpius, "After your cook prepared such a grand feast, how could I leave?"

"Wonderful!" Scorpius said, his face lighting up with excitement. "Now if you do not mind, I would love to ask you a few more questions regarding what we spoke of the other day."

Ginny waited for him to continue, confused. Surely he hadn't brought her here to lecture her on the horrors of the eating choices at the Yodeling Dwarf.

"The final battle, when the Dark Lord was defeated. Were you there?"

"Yes," Ginny replied uncertainly. Suddenly, she was wishing she had gone home when she had the chance.

"Who else was with you?"

"Well, a lot of people really. Everyone showed up to help in the fight. My family was all there, as well as a few aurors, and of course--" anger flared inside of her as she thought of the person who was perhaps the most instrumental in the fight.

"Who?" Scorpius was at the edge of his seat, hanging on Ginny's words.

"The professors." Ginny did not want to talk about the famous Harry Potter right now.

The answer seemed to satisfy Scorpius for the time being. He leaned back in his chair, the eagerness had left his eyes and once more, he was polite and charming. The rest of his questions were fairly common. He asked her about her years at school, her favorite classes, what she did now. The rest of the meal went by amicably.

"Enough about me, have you liked your experience at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, scraping the remains of the chocolate cake off her plate.

"It has been educational," Scorpius said blandly. "Though undoubtedly, my father is disappointed. You see," he continued after seeing the look of confusion on Ginny's face, "I did not make the quidditch team. You see, I would much prefer reading a good book than to go out on a broomstick and toss balls around." He paused for a second. "I'm more like my mother that way."

"What was your mother like?" Ginny felt this might be too personal a question but her curiosity could not be silenced.

"She was very gentle, from what I remember," Scorpius said quietly.

"I'm sorry that you lost her so young."

"I did not lose her," Scorpius spat, that gleam returned to his eyes; that look that something else was lurking underneath his collected demeanor. "She was taken from me."

Ginny, uncomfortable with the direction the meal had taken, searched for a distraction. Luckily, another elf had just walked in from the kitchen with yet another large tray of food.

"I can't eat another bite," Ginny stated.

Scorpius laughed, at once becoming his old self, "Excellent decision. Another tray of that cake would me the death of me."

Ginny glanced at the window. All signs of light had vanished.

Scorpius seemed to read her mind. "Time for you to leave, I expect."

Ginny smiled, nodding. She said her endless thanks for the remarkable meal and her goodbyes to the youngest Malfoy.

"We will see each other again soon," Scorpius said, hope filling his voice.

"Any time. You know where to find me."

With a smile and a wave, Ginny left the manor. Walking down the long walk, she couldn't help but smile. Scorpius may have been a bit odd on certain subjects but his polite good humor was contagious.

Unfortunately, Ginny was in too much of a good mood to notice that she was being watched.


	6. Tempers

Draco Malfoy sat in his study, just a few paces from the hall from the dining room, staring blankly at the wall opposite. He had been trying desperately to hear the conversation between his son and that Weasley, but only caught muttered words and the occasional crack of loud laughter from Her. He had barely thought of the Weasley brood after leaving Hogwarts. In truth, however, he hadn't had time to think of anything in the months following the fall of his parents' master. His family was far too concerned with avoiding trouble and regaining their former status to think of anything else. Had they not been so single-mindedly determined, however, the Malfoy name would have likely been destroyed along with the others of the inner circle. It was his mother, with her soft spoken strength, that truly worked wonders with the upper echelon of wizarding society, feigning naivety and asking forgiveness when necessary. His father had been doomed to Azkaban. Nothing could be salvaged of Lucious Malfoy's tarnished reputation since he had chosen so ostentatiously chosen his side in the war.

Not that this had particularly bothered Draco at that point in time. Having never been particularly close to his father, Draco was quite content to be the head of the Malfoy house without him. His mother slowly eased herself back into the social circle of wealth, though it had changed significantly. New alliances had to be formed and important associations made and in this, Narcissa Malfoy shined brilliantly. Draco attended the required social functions and soon had a grasp on the art of influence, though never to the degree of his mother. Though he tried to suppress it, he still had his father's temper.

Damn house, Draco thought, catching another crackle of muffled laughter. Perhaps if his father had chosen to follow taste instead of sheer grandeur, Draco might have been able to catch the conversation occurring across the hall. However, due to the monstrosity that was the Malfoy Manor, he could do nothing but sit. And let his temper simmer.

Just as he was making the resolve to enter the dining room and demand that his son's guest be escorted out, he heard voices from down the hall. Slowly, he rose and looked out his doorway. There was Scorpius and his guest, laughing as they walked towards the foyer. From where he was, he could just make out the retreating figure of Ginny Weasley, or Potter, or whatever the hell she wanted to be called. Her full red hair seemed just as it had been so many years ago, as if she had just left her potion class at Hogwarts. She hadn't seemed to change much physically, from what he could tell, and certainly her Weasley temper had not been dampened out by her marriage to her little dream-boy, Potter.

In truth, Draco had not had many problems with the youngest Weasley until she had married him. True, he disliked her out of principle; she was after-all another of the red-headed brats, but at least she showed some competence in school work as well as an amount of common sense. She also had a bit of a talent for hexes, Draco thought, wincing slightly as the embarrassing memory came to him in which he had been on the receiving end of one of those very spells. But then there was that school-girl obsession with _Potter_. She would get doe-eyed any time he would even walk by her, writing love-letters to him since she was eleven. Eleven! If he had married the girl he had been in love with when he was eleven, he would happily be married to one of the Weird Sisters.

Their marriage had been the event of the season, according to his mother's circles. None of the Malfoys were invited, of course; no amount of social stature could get them in the good graces of Potter's posse. Draco had assumed that after that wedding, little Ginny had just been living out her dream of being another one of Potter's trophies.

However, he had been wrong. That much was absolutely certain. The Ginny he saw in the Yodeling Dwarf was not the same girl he had thought he knew. He quelled his curiosity, however, and instead reverted to his fifteen-year old self, hurling insults at her. Seeing her just brought back everything he wanted to forget about those years at Hogwarts.

And now she was in his house. That had been unexpected. He had assumed, after he had made his dislike of his son's new acquaintance known, Scorpius would have picked up on the hint and Ginny Weasley would once again disappear from Draco's life.

Obviously that was not the case.

* * *

By the time Ginny returned to her small room at the inn, the pub had cleared out completely and was in the process of closing for the night. Sitting on the bed, Ginny let out a long sigh. The last few days had certainly been tiring. She had thoroughly enjoyed talking with Scorpius and the dinner had been delicious, but the unexpected appearance of Draco Malfoy made her uneasy. She didn't want to sink to his level and insult him as he had her, but it was damn near impossible to do when he acted like such an insufferable prick. For some reason, some part of her had hoped he would have acted a little more mature in his own house.

"People don't change, Ginny," she said aloud to the empty room.

She supposed it was right. No one ever truly changes, just different parts of their personality come into light, parts that they had kept hidden. That's what happened to Harry.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, not wanting to think about anything. Not Harry, not her marriage, not the dinner, not Draco. She didn't want to remember how his rudeness drove her to immaturity, or how his little petty insults made her want to strangle him.

Or how her pulse quickened anytime he walked into the room.

* * *

The next week passed quickly. Scorpius continued to dine nightly with Ginny, although did not invite her back to the manor and instead settled for the entrees offered by the Yodeling Dwarf. The conversation was pleasant and light, Scorpius seemed to have quenched his thirst of Hogwarts history for the moment.

"What?"

Scorpius stared at Ginny from over his bowl of minestrone. It was a Saturday evening at the Dwarf and it was packed with witches and wizards looking for a fun relaxing evening. Unfortunately, these witches and wizards were proving to be quite rowdy.

"What did you say?" Ginny stated again slightly louder.

"Why does he dislike you?" Scorpius asked again, as casually as though they were discussing the weather.

Ginny almost asked who, but quickly caught on. Oh, she thought. Him.

"Back in school, our families didn't get along. Old feuds die hard, type of thing."

"I've never heard my father speak to anyone as he did to you." Scorpius had stopped sipping at his soup and was now looked concerned.

Ginny smiled slightly. "It was just typical insults and retaliations by two members of different houses, okay? Nothing serious." Why she was down-playing his father's insensitivity and general git-behavior was beyond her. It did seem to calm Scorpius down, however, as he was grinning slightly.

"Ginny," he started, as if unsure how to continue, "I would like to invite you back to the manor. It really is beautiful in this time of the year and you barely got the chance to look at the gardens."

"I don't think your father would be too pleased with you if I came back."

"He won't be there."

"Nice try; you said that before."

"Okay, how about this," Scorpius stated calmly, "When you come, we will look at the grounds only. You won't have to go inside. That way if my father does decide to change his plans again, you won't feel any unease; he rarely ventures outside the manor." Scorpius continued, smiling, "As my friend, I would be honored if you came."

Feeling that this might be the best deal she could get, Ginny reluctantly agreed.

Almost immediately, she began to feel apprehensive about what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Encounters

The grounds were as beautiful as the manor itself, Ginny discovered as Scorpius gave her a tour. The weather was near perfect as they walked down the dirt path. There were a couple of what looked like rain clouds in the distance, but for now Ginny could do nothing but enjoy the rare feel of sunshine on her face. Around her, brilliantly white peacocks sauntered lazily through tall grasses ranging from emerald to golden brown, occasionally fluttering up to one of the low cherry trees that dotted the property. On her left she saw something that may have once been a rose garden but now the wildflowers were slowly winning the battle against the once manicured roses. On her right, in the distance, she saw what might have been a stable or possibly just a smaller version of the manor itself, guest quarters or the like. She thought she saw the green tint of ivy creeping up the side of the structure, though from this distance she could not be sure. Indeed, everywhere she looked gave the impression of once perfect grandeur slowly being overtaken by the untamed force of nature itself. Though perhaps ill-maintained, she considered the grounds simply breathtaking. The wildflowers that poked through various hedges and pushes were as brightly colored as any flower intentionally planted, creating a lively palette of gold, lilac, and scattered traces of white against the background of deep green.

"—isn't it?" The end of Scorpius's question jolted Ginny out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

His mouth went into a small smile. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

Ginny laughed outright. To try to sum up this landscape in just a word seemed to cheapen the whole experience. No, this was more than gorgeous.

"It's beyond words," Ginny replied.

"It was my grandmother's vision, truly," Scorpius continued as they continued down the dirt path into a small gazebo surrounded by tall grass waving languidly in the sun. Once they had sat down, Scorpius continued his story "She loved it out here, so much that she even wanted to do everything by hand. Grandmother had all sorts of spells placed on this area behind the house so no magic could be performed here. It was her retreat from everything. After she passed on, well," his had swept lazily across the landscape.

"Why didn't Mal—your father just hire someone to maintain it?"

Scorpius sighed. "He certainly could if he wanted to. I believe he just prefers it this way."

Ginny, though she hated admitting it, agreed with Draco. She had always preferred to see nature the way it was intended instead of tortured and sculpted into what was considered beautiful by those living in it. She smiled as she observed the panoramic views, simply overwhelmed by the sheer magnificence of the place.

Watching from the large second floor windows in the library, Draco raised his eyebrow in curiosity. His son had brought the Weasley back again. It was strange seeing her in the gardens. She was so happy, smiling and laughing freely, her fiery red hair dancing in the wind. Draco couldn't recall seeing behave similarly at Hogwarts. True, it was rare that he saw her at all in that vast castle but the infrequent times that he did, she was normally either working on her studies or mooning over Potter. He snarled slightly at the thought of his old classmate. He was civil to the man for one reason and one reason alone, blood debt. Everything about Potter grated on his every nerve and nothing bothered him more than the complete adoration lavished upon the Boy who Lived by the wizarding community. Dear little Ginny had always been the president of his fan club.

But was she anymore? Draco couldn't tell. There was something different about her that was for sure. He remembered seeing her years ago in Kings Cross. She had been clinging to Potter, obviously as infatuated with him as ever as their children ran to catch the Hogwarts Express. When he saw her at the _Dwarf,_ however, she had lost some of that glow and youthfulness. Well, he mentally amended, they all had but she was different. Her shoulders had slumped slightly, seemingly defeated and those _eyes_. Dark circles had rimmed her eyes that seemed to have unending depths of anger and hurt. He recognized that look.

Now she was no longer living with famous Potter, Scorpius had told him that much. She currently had a room at the _Dwarf_. Had she finally opened her eyes to realize what a worthless git her husband was? Draco hoped so. Fame and fortune could only buy happiness for so long.

Suddenly, Draco slammed his fist on the window pane, causing it to tremble in its frame. Why did he care? It felt like she was all he could think about anymore. Since he saw her at that pub, he couldn't stop thinking about what she was doing and why she was so damn sad. She had nothing to be sad about! Her life was full of rainbows and roses according to every press article he had ever seen about the famous family. She may have had a spat with her husband. So what? That didn't change the fact that she was nothing more than an annoying Weasley who was once again on the property, _his_ property.

With silent resolve, Draco stormed out of the library, fully prepared to force the red head off of the grounds and out of his mind for good.

"Oh damn," Scorpius said, looking somewhere over Ginny's shoulder. Shifting on her seat, Ginny saw a fast approaching figure sweeping up the dirt path towards, blond hair shining silver in the sun.

"Scorpius, you liar!" Ginny sputtered, leaping to her feet, pointing a finger in Scorpius's face. He glanced up at her, looking exactly like the guilty child caught riding his broomstick too fast after dark.

"I'll sort this out, just sit here a moment."

With that, he strutted off to meet what looked like a very angry Draco Malfoy leaving Ginny with nothing to do but vainly try to listen to the conversation, which was near impossible with the wind picking up.

Perfect timing for a storm, Ginny thought angrily, as the oncoming thunderheads blocked the sun's rays. Scorpius and his father looked as though they were arguing about her being there, as occasionally Draco would jab a finger in the air towards the direction of the gazebo in which she sat. Ginny briefly thought to just Apparate back to her little dingy room at the inn but with a groan remembered what Scorpius said about the enchantments. Looking up, however, she saw the argument between father and son abruptly ending with Scorpius saying one final statement to his father before storming back to the mansion. Ginny thought she saw Draco's shoulders slump briefly as he placed a hand to his forehead before making his way to the gazebo.

"Mrs. Potter," he said formally, "How nice it is to see you again." His voice dripped with barely contained sarcasm.

"Please don't call me that," Ginny said through gritted teeth. The last thing she wanted to be doing right now was to even think about Harry. She thought she saw something like triumph flash across his face but it was only for a brief second so she couldn't be sure. None-the-less, it made her mood darken even more. "Scorpius told me that you rarely come outside. To what do I owe this rare and momentous occasion?"

"I did not realize I had a guest again," he said, smirking slightly.

Ginny couldn't decide what to say to the man in front of her so she sat down on the nearest bench in the gazebo and hope that ignoring him would make him go away.

"My son tells me that you have been dining together often." Draco started somewhat awkwardly. Ginny suddenly had the strong suspicion that Scorpius had made his father promise to be nice. She almost laughed at the thought of Draco Malfoy being forced to be kind and courteous to a Weasley. "He seems to feel quite comfortable with you."

"Well, I really just answered his questions."

Ginny heard the first raindrops on the roof of the gazebo. Draco stepped inside and gracefully sat on the bench farthest from her. Ginny felt awkward being this close to him, especially since Draco was simply staring out at the field in front of them. This close, she could notice the delicately etched lines across his face, the hardness of his eyes, and the particular way the wind caught his hair and made it dance across his forehead.

"My son doesn't have many friends," he said blankly. "He never did."

Perhaps you scared them off, Ginny said mentally but she contained herself and let Draco continue.

"Since his mother left, he has become even more of a recluse than he used to be. He will occasionally lock himself up in his room for days on end, barely eating what the elves bring to him." Draco's brows had tensed, the worry on his face making him seem almost human, Ginny thought.

"But since he started talking to you more, he doesn't seem as depressed. It is for that reason and that reason alone," he stressed, "that you are allowed to have these visits."

"Oh well thank you so much," Ginny said as sarcastically as she could.

Draco ignored her and instead chose to look out at the field again. A loud crack of nearby thunder nearly made Ginny jump out of her seat. Draco immediately looked at her, as if he had briefly forgotten she was there.

"You can leave now if you wish, my son will likely be in his room for the remainder of the day," Draco stated, without malice or sarcasm, as blankly as if he had just informed her that it was raining. "You can Apparate in the front of the house and here," he shrugged off the light jacked he was wearing, "I would be setting a bad example for my son if I let you leave in this downpour without it."

Ginny was surprised into silence as he handed her the jacket. Where had this sudden display of chivalry come from? Trying to mask the stunned look she was almost certainly wearing, Ginny gratefully took the jacket and pulled it over her shoulders. It was big on her, but at least it would keep her dry.

"Erm, thanks," she said dully. "I'll get this back to you-"

Draco cut her off. "My son will undoubtedly be dragging you back here again soon. Return it then."

Ginny rose and turned to exit the gazebo.

"Tell your son I say bye," Ginny paused, "and thank you again. For the jacket." With that, she turned and ran out into the storm, the now-mud path making a mess of her shoes and jeans up to the knee. Soon, she reached the large black gates that stood at the entrance to the manor.

Just after a blinding bolt of lightning flashed in her eyes temporarily blinding her, she Apparated back to the warmth and dryness of the _Dwarf_'s small room.

* * *

Author's Note: First of all, I'd just like to give a quick thanks to TuesdayNovember for leaving such a kind and encouraging review. It's really because of you that I tried to get another chapter up so quickly. Secondly, I just got a beta reader who will be going through these chapters and looking over them for me so I'll be editing the previous chapters (content and plot will not change, just the grammatical errors). And lastly, I know the story so far has been a lot of set up. Sorry about that. If the next chapter works out as planned, it is going to be really exciting. :)

Please review! As you can tell, the encouragement helps me get chapters up faster! ;) -SD


	8. Complications

A loud rapping on the window immediately woke Ginny up from her sleep in the early hours of the morning. As reluctant as she was to leave her warm, comfortable bed, Ginny deciding against sleeping to discover what was making that awful racket. Rubbing her eyes, she looked towards the window over the tiny writing desk in the corner. A large, but rather plain-looking owl was looking at her expectantly and began to diligently tap his beak on the window again.

Ginny sighed and opened the window, letting the brown owl hop in and settle itself on her desk before sticking out its leg on which a newspaper had been tied rather haphazardly. No wonder the bird had been so eager to deliver its package; Ginny was amazed it could even fly with the loose pages flapping around its leg. Quickly, she freed the large owl who softly hooted his thanks before unfolding his wings and taking flight out the open window. Ginny looked down at the newspaper.

For a second, she couldn't breathe.

On the front page was a rather large black and white photo of a woman in front of intricate doorway, pulling a jacket that was obviously a little big for her tightly against the strong wind that was making her hair dance wildly. She was smiling slightly, as if laughing to herself. Under the photo, a single headline gleamed garishly against the off-white of the newspaper.

**HERO'S WIFE PLAYING HOUSE WITH THE MALFOYS**

Ginny sat down at the small desk, unable to trust her feet to hold her any longer. Dreading what she would see, Ginny reluctantly began reading the article.

_Ginevra Potter, wife of the famous hero Harry Potter, was photographed last night exiting the most unlikely of households. It seems that Mrs. Potter has taken up with none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter was unavailable for comment about what his wife may have been doing at the Malfoy Manor last night. Draco Malfoy, once suspected to be in the ranks of the Death Eaters, has also kept quiet regarding the reasons. Malfoy has been unmarried since the suspicious death of his former wife…_

Ginny couldn't bring herself to continue. Why hadn't she realized that her little dinners would be found out eventually and be twisted into the worst possible explanation? Worse than that, it had been published in the iDaily Prophet/i! Honestly, did they not have more important stories to print? This meant that her children would have undoubtedly would have read it by now. She loved her kids but she always felt like they loved their father a bit more than her. After all, he was the dashing hero of a story that seemed almost fictional in its grandeur and excitement. What did she have to offer them that could compete with the famous Harry Potter? She could cook decently, but not as good as their grandmother. She could tell some jokes, but was not near hilarious as their uncle George. She could help them with their school work, but wasn't near as intelligent as their aunt Hermione. She was just Ginny, plain, boring, _average_. She had been an average student, an average wife, and now an average mother. And that might be putting it gently, Ginny thought to herself, throwing the paper to the floor.

It was then that she noticed a second piece of parchment on the floor, one that had obviously come with the newspaper. Picking it up, she immediately recognized Hermione's neat script.

_Ginny,_

_I hope you know what you're doing. This looks really bad and I know you probably have an explanation about it but the family is still taking it hard. Ron threw the biggest fit I've seen since we married and your mother is nearly frantic. I haven't heard from Harry yet, but I'm sure that he isn't too happy about it. Ginny, I know it can't be what it seems; that just isn't you._

_Much love, Hermione_

Ginny set the not down on the desk and rubbed her temples. It was far too early to be dealing with all of this. A soft hoot suddenly came from the window. She jolted herself out of her depressing reverie and looked up at what made the sound. Another owl was perched on the window ledge. This time, it was a sleek white and grey snowy owl with large amber eyes looking at her keenly. This owl, however, was quite familiar.

"Hello Merlin," Ginny said, accepting the letter it had tied around its leg. She unfolded the pages of parchment. Quickly reading through the letter, she was suddenly presented with the information she had been expecting for a while now.

_Ginevra,_

_Included with this note are all the documents you need to make our divorce final. It is obvious that this simply cannot work out. I had hoped that you would have spent this time apart doing some soul-searching, or something, but now I see that you have just used it to make a fool of yourself. I'm not going to just stand by while you drag our family through the dirt. The kids deserve better than that. Ginny, just sign the papers. I'll take the kids and we can just go our separate ways._

_Harry_

Ginny touched the official documents that would seal the divorce. She knew this had been coming; it had been obvious for years now. She had hoped, however, it wouldn't end like this. She slumped further in the small wooden chair and closed her eyes, wishing she could just disappear. She knew the kids would start being harassed by reporters soon, if it had not started already. Harry was right; it wasn't fair to them.

Ginny slowly opened the drawer of the desk and took out a large, old quill. As she signed, Ginny barely noticed as a tear slipped down and splattered on the crisp paper.

Ginny spent the majority of the remainder of her day in her room lying on the tiny bed staring blankly at the ceiling. She had tried sleeping, but could only seem to close her eyes for quick naps throughout the afternoon. She kept waiting for the floodgates of tears to open, but they had not since she sent Merlin back with the divorce papers. She just felt numb.

She rolled over. Her stomach ached dully; she supposed she was hungry but could not seem to find the energy to make it out the door and down to the pub. She just wanted to lay here until everyone forgot her name, her family, and that stupid iDaily Prophet/I article. As she closed her eyes, her stomach rumbled audibly. She supposed it would do nothing to starve herself and slowly got dressed.

As she was pulling on a dark emerald jumper that her mom had knitted for her last Christmas, Ginny heard a soft knock on the door. Thinking that it was just an elf to straighten the room, she quickly called a quick "Come in."

"Hello," a familiar soft voice said from the door.

"Oh, hello Scorpius," Ginny said, greeting the young man at her doorway. "Have you seen-"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he responded quickly, making it all too obvious he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Care for a late lunch?"

Ginny thought for a second. She really was not in the mood to go back to Malfoy Manor. In fact, she would be perfectly happy if she never saw the place again. "Fine, but we eat here."

Scorpius's mouth twitched up into a small smile. Oh yes, he had definitely seen the article. However, he seemed content not to talk about it. For Ginny, this was a welcome relief.

They walked down the stairs into the pub together, talking about what they were each planning on eating for lunch. They took a table in the corner, as far away from the crowded bar area as they could sit. Ginny was just about to pick up the menu when she heard a shrill voice cut through the low mumbling of the pub's patrons.

"You scheming little slut!"

Ginny's head snapped up immediately and saw a small woman with jet black hair walking briskly toward her. Ginny didn't recognize her but that did not stop the witch's tirade against her.

"You ruined Harry Potter's life, you ungrateful sod!" she screamed, her voice seeming to echo in the now silent room. Scorpius started to open his mouth to speak but was cut off by the raven-haired woman's continued shrieks. "After all that Harry Potter did for wizard kind, you leave him for the very scum he has been hunting! You must pay for the pain you have caused. You hurt our hero and you have hurt us." Before Ginny could even raise her wand, the witch had muttered some spell.

Initially, Ginny thought that the witch had made a mistake since nothing seemed to have happened. In a matter of seconds, however, her skin began to burn. It felt as if molten metal was flowing through her veins, boiling her from the inside. She gasped, looking at her hands. She felt as though she could see flames' tendrils licking at her skin.

"Scorpius!" she yelled to the man who was now at her arm, helping her to her feet.

She vaguely felt the sense of Apparation as her world faded to black.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so that was incredibly difficult to write and I'm still not exactly happy with it, but it helps me move the plot in the direction I need it to go so I guess I'll live with it. Sorry for taking forever to update again; college is owning my life. However, expect some actual D/G fun soon!


End file.
